


【寡希】私奔

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 伟大的黑寡妇在一切崩坏之后，做出了一个她一直以来都在考虑的决定。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 15





	【寡希】私奔

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 时间线在队2之后。  
> 2\. 寡攻纯车。  
> 3\. 既然要写肉，当然要OOC。

凌晨的州际公路空旷得很，又暗又静，车子的引擎声如同催眠的白噪音。

希尔没睡，罗曼诺夫能看出来。双手被铐在车顶上，她只是侧躺着闭上眼睛。

罗曼诺夫打了灯，转着方向盘把车靠路边停下来，另一只手便贴上希尔腰间往裤子下探。后者没动，蓝眼睛稍稍睁开，眯成一条线，“你早想这么做了吧？”

罗曼诺夫挑一挑眉，“我怎么做？”

“这么做。”希尔动了动手腕，铁铐发出咔哒咔哒的声响，似笑非笑地说道，“绑架神盾高级官员，拿去卖给九头蛇或者克格勃？”

“别开玩笑了，现在没有神盾局，我们一起埋葬的。”

罗曼诺夫大笑一声，指尖沿着腿心往下走，“你湿了。”她隔着布料揉着那处凹陷，“每次被绑着你都湿得很快。”

“但我仍然是世界上最有价值的情报持有者——唔，哦。”

希尔闷哼一声，反射性地把腿一合，仍然没能阻止罗曼诺夫的手指钻进了内裤的缝隙里。罗曼诺夫调整了座椅，提身钻到副驾驶座前，逼着希尔把腿打开，熟稔地在穴口处摩挲了起来。

她贴着希尔的脸，伸出舌尖去舔对方的耳垂，“所以来谈谈价钱吧，”她一边咬着希尔颈侧，一边模糊地说，“一个黑寡妇够不够换一个玛丽亚·希尔？”

希尔说不出话，只要开口就有嘤咛般的气音从唇齿里逸散出来，她索性死死地咬住了下唇。罗曼诺夫一根手指没入了她的穴中，弯弯曲曲往里爬，一勾一抹，又湿又黏的液体便在不可控的收缩之间不争气地从穴口流出来。

罗曼诺夫吻吻她嘴角，用舌抚过被希尔自己咬出血的下唇，再试图用自己的唇去填补，“在生气吗？”黑寡妇的语气难得地软，像在哄人，温温柔柔地去吮希尔的舌。希尔的呻吟被罗曼诺夫咽下去，“没有，”希尔说，像是一声轻微的叹息，“反正你早就想这么做了。”长吻结束之后希尔喘着气，吐出一点艳红的舌，含含糊糊地补充，“即使神盾还在的时候，你也早就想了。”

希尔湿透了，腿根处被罗曼诺夫又揉又搓的手指弄得一塌糊涂。黑寡妇最后把手抽出来，几乎是用撕扯的力度把希尔下半身扒光了。后者无力地扯了一下手铐，两条光裸的腿被迫夹着罗曼诺夫的腰，低温的空气钻入张合的、空虚的穴口里，希尔难堪地蹭了一下，只侧过了脸，试图用冰凉的玻璃去冷却从脚尖烧到脸上的热度。

罗曼诺夫的唇还贴着她的颈侧，正用刚才那根湿热的手指比划着希尔凌乱的领口，似乎在考虑着要不要给希尔留点最后的尊严，“假正经，”黑寡妇有些哑地笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的脸，“别说你不想。”

昏沉的光线里，罗曼诺夫看不清希尔的表情，但也能想象得出她现在的模样：敛着眉，抿着唇，在理智和欲望、快乐和责任之间挣扎着，拉扯着。她的指挥官是永远正直坚定的神明，却会在她面前露出凡人的模样，瞻前顾后，犹豫不决，甚至逃避问题，任由她予取予求。

罗曼诺夫解开希尔的衬衫，剥开胸罩，散开一丝不苟的发髻，她的指挥官就彻底曝露在她面前。她们曾经无数次赤裸相对，却从未有一次像这样令罗曼诺夫战栗。

希尔的乳头硬得发热，罗曼诺夫用双指去捻，如愿换来希尔一声浪叫，下一秒又克制地闭上嘴。“不想出声？”罗曼诺夫摸着她仰着的脸，“那就吻我。”双唇湿润地对过去，手上揉弄着希尔的乳房，在暗夜里看见希尔那双蓝眼睛，被蒸腾的情欲熏得雾蒙蒙的，却还带着点柔软的清明，一如既往地包裹着她，安抚着她。

唇分之时拉扯出粘稠丝线，罗曼诺夫低头往下走，含住一侧的乳首，舌尖卷过去，又伸手去摸她腹肌的线条，去摸在驾驶座上湿了一汪水的小穴。希尔弓着背又缩着腰，整个人湿漉漉热腾腾地挂在罗曼诺夫身上，低着声，意味不明的，“想不想……和能不能是两件事。”

她拨弄着希尔的阴唇，那里冒着潮湿的热气，“我知道。”黑寡妇双指贯入，身下的人颤抖着欢迎她，接纳她，吸附她，又软又紧的穴肉随着伸曲的动作被搅弄得咕啾作响。希尔仰着头喊出了声，罗曼诺夫便一手圈着她的腰，一手又急又剧地抽插，几乎要把手掌都捅进去，捅进她的身体里，抵到她最深的地方，只有黑寡妇能抵达的地方。拇指碾过挺立的那一点，希尔被吊着的手在扯动时发出哐当的撞击声，和着她又哭又笑又疼痛的呻吟，罗曼诺夫侧头吻一吻她，“你是我的。”黑寡妇哑着音宣布，“玛丽亚，你是我的。”

没错，罗曼诺夫承认她早就想这么做了。不止是那些浅尝辄止的纠缠的夜，不止是那双克制又隐忍的蓝色的眼，她早就想这么做，早就想闯入她的指挥官的办公室，把她捆到自己的车上，没有工作没有责任没有世界和平，没有邪恶没有黑暗没有超级英雄，只有她和她的玛丽亚，她的神明会被她赤裸地按在车里，日天日地日到地老天荒。

罗曼诺夫解开希尔的手铐，把高潮过一次的希尔翻过来，让她跪趴在座位上，自己埋在她散开的发里，咬着她颈后的软肉，由后至前搂着她，摩挲着她，堵住再度泛潮的泉眼。似乎无论刚才喷了多少液体，总能无穷无尽地吞吐出更多。希尔被操得浑身发软，臀部发着抖，没一处不是敏感的。她的背后抵着黑寡妇，用手撑住椅背，声音夹着呻吟断断续续地念，“我永远……”后半句被喘息声吞没，罗曼诺夫的手指再度贯穿了她的身体。

她扭动着腰肢，四周万籁俱寂，公路上的行车声和虫鸣声都消失了，希尔只能听见自己的穴被玩弄出咕叽咕叽的水声、贴着她脊背骨重叠的砰咚砰咚的心跳声、在她耳廓附近喷着热气呼哧呼哧的呼吸声，以及罗曼诺夫带哑的、暗沉的、似乎在哭的低音，“跟我在一起。”

伟大的黑寡妇在一切崩坏之后，失神落魄地乞求着她的指挥官、她的神明、她的爱。

“跟我私奔。不再回来。”

时间在那一刻突然间停止了。希尔全身急促地轻抖了一下，然后落入到又紧又深的怀抱里。希尔拍拍她的手臂，抵住她的额，“我跟你在一起，”那双蓝眼睛有些疲倦，却仍然深邃，仍然温和，“跟你私奔。”

“睡吧，”希尔亲一亲罗曼诺夫眼角的泪，“睡醒之后我来开车。”

深蓝色的天空泛起白，车潮开始苏醒，不时有车辆从她们身旁呼啸而过。希尔搂着她的超级英雄，侧着眼，看着蜿蜒的公路延伸至无尽的远方。

** Fin. **


End file.
